After 3 weeks: ONE SHOT!
by xforeverlovex21
Summary: Everyone's sick of Nina and Fabian moping around and being depressing.After 3 weeks, they take matters into their own hands. Will Fabina last? One shot!


**Okay, I'm in the car and got this idea! Tell me your opinion in the reviews(:**

**Please don't ask for another chapter! This is strictly a one-shot!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HoA!**

**Nina's POV**

"_Nina?" I could hear the hurt in his voice. I jumped off the couch and saw the pained expression on his face. Bryan ran from the room and out the door leaving me all alone._

"_Fabian! I can explain! Bryan came and-"_

"_Nina. Just stop. Please." He said. A tear rolled down his cheek and he briskly left the room. _

…_..._

That was 3 weeks ago. I haven't spoken to Fabian since.

"Nina. Just go down there and explain what happened! Mick said he'll make sure Fabian listens! Please! We're all sick of you guys avoiding each other! It's depressing!" Amber edged me on. I just kept my face shoved into my pillow. Amber would be more upset about this if she had seen how puffy and red my face was. Even after 3 weeks, it hurt like hell. Especially since I couldn't explain myself.

"No, Amber. It's over. He made that clear. I caused him too much pain already. Just let me drown in my own tears." I answered miserably. It came out muffled because I was speaking into my pillow. I heard Amber mutter a few words I couldn't make out. Then the door slammed and I knew she had left.

**Fabian's POV**

I missed her. But I couldn't talk to her. Hell, I couldn't look at her! It hurt too badly. I had just came into the room to ask her to study, and I see her sitting on the couch. Kissing Bryan. Cheating on me. She didn't deserve a chance to explain. No matter how much everyone bugged me to let her explain- she didn't deserve it.

"Come on mate!" Mick urged. I had been hearing the same thing for 3 weeks now.

"No. I don't want to hear it. It's either going to be lies, or her telling me about how much better Bryan is. Or how she never really liked me. I won't go up there no matter how many times you ask!" I yelled. I was sitting cross legged on my bed. Dozens of sad breakup songs that I wrote sat in front of me. My guitar was sitting next to me on the floor. My fingers were blistered from how much I had been playing lately.

"I'm telling you to as a best mate. Please. Everyone is miserable with you two being like this. It's depressing. And a depressed Amber is scary..." Mick said. I knew he was trying to make me laugh, but I just couldn't.

"Mick. I'm not going. This is a failed attempt. Just leave me in my misery." I stated and turned back to my song book. I heard Mick huff and leave the room. Oh, well.

**Amber's POV**

"Okay guys, this is seriously depressing." I stated. After me trying to talk to Nina, and Mick trying to talk to Fabian-which were failed attempts for both of us- the whole house, minus Fabian and Nina, was sitting in the living room.

"Well, you're 'Matchmaker-Millington'! What are we going to do?" Mick replied. He was clearly irritated.

"I don't know. I've tried it all! I even pulled the pity card and said all this stress will cause wrinkles for both of us!" I cried. I seriously felt wrinkles coming on! And Millington's don't have wrinkles.

"I think we need something better than that. Like an actual plan..." Mick stated. We all sat there for a moment thinking. Then I had the perfect idea! I jumped out of my seat and looked around the group.

"I'VE GOT IT!"

**Mick's POV**

This is the weirdest thing I've ever said but- Amber Millington is a genius! We put her plan into action right away. I snuck into my room and noticed Fabian was asleep. _Perfect._ His phone was sitting on the side table next to him. I went into ninja mode and crawled over to it. I stole it and briskly retreated from the room. I shut the door silently and walked back to the others in the living room.

"Got it!" I exclaimed and held up Fabian's phone.

"Yay! Let me see it!" Amber squealed. I tossed the phone to her and she started going through it.

"This better work, Millington. I'm sick of these two being sad." Joy said. She came back with us for 2nd term and was okay with Nina and Fabian. She was pretty jealous, but she didn't do anything crazy. Now she wanted them together as much as the rest of us.

"It will. Have a little faith! Geez." Amber stated. She was still looking through Fabian's phone.

"Sometime today, yeah?" I asked. It couldn't take that long to find one contact...

"Don't talk to her like that!" Alfie snapped. Ever since prom, they had been dating. I put my hands up as if to surrender.

"I GOT IT!" Amber yelled. We all ran over to where she sat and looked at the phone. Sure enough, Fabian's Uncle Ade's number was on the phone. Amber pressed the call button and put it on speaker. It rang a few times, then he answered.

"Fabian! Great to hear from you!" His uncle called through the phone.

"Sorry Ade. This is Amber. We need your help..." Amber said. She explained the situation to Ade and waited.

"Ahh. And how do I fit into all this?" Ade asked.

"Well, since Trudy is now in charge of the house, we need you to come and take her out to dinner tonight. If she's gone, then we can put our plan into action." Amber stated into the receiver. Victor retired after first term. Everyone but me and Mara knew why.

"Of course! Just a surprise visit?" Ade asked.

"Yeah!" Amber replied cheerfully. Ade and Trudy had been dating for a while now. Amber said something about seeing him soon and hung up. Part one- Complete.

**Joy's POV**

I'm surprisingly okay with Fabian and Nina being together. I mean, at first I was pretty mad. I even thought about breaking them up a few times! But they really are perfect. And they're happy! No one knows- but I have a thing with a guy from school anyway.

A half hour after we called Ade, he came to the door. We all hid behind a wall and watched Trudy open the door.

"Ade! What are you doing here, sweetie?" Trudy asked. Ade kissed her cheek and grabbed her hands.

"We're going out to town. Dinner then a walk around the city. The kids will be fine! What do you say?" Ade asked. He was actually pretty charming! Good enough to work on Trudy!

"Oh, fine. Dearies! I'm going out with Ade! I'll be back late! You're in charge of dinner! Good night!" Trudy called and walked out the door with Ade. We all turned to each other to discuss our next move.

"Okay. Girls- Tell Nina Trudy left and we're going out tonight. Guys- Do the same with Fabian." Jerome instructed. We nodded and fled up the stairs to Nina's room. She was sleeping on her bed.

"Should we wake her up or leave a note?" Mara questioned. I pondered this for a moment.

"Definitely leave a note! Then she can't object." Patricia reasoned. It made sense.

"Okay. Amber- you write it." I ordered. Amber ran over and grabbed a pink notebook and a pink, fluffy pen. Her notebook had pink hearts with Alfie and Amber's initials in them on the cover.

"Really, Amber?" Patricia scoffed. Amber shot her a smile and flipped to a new page. The lines in the notebook were pink too! Amber began to scratch out a note to Nina.

_Hey Nines! You're sleeping and I don't want to wake you(:_

_Trudy left for the night with Ade. We all decided to go out and do something. Fabian is home if you need anything. I think there's dinner in the fridge when you're hungry. Tootles! ~Amber:3_

She tore the page from the notebook and taped it to the mirror. We quietly left the room and went to meet the guys downstairs.

**Jerome's POV**

The girls went to tell Nina we're leaving to go out. Us guys went to tell Fabian so he doesn't freak out when we're all gone. We walked through the hall to Fabian's room and opened the door. Fabian was passed out on his bed. Songs were laying across his bed.

"Guys. This sight is sad." Alfie said. He was right. The room was filled with the scent of depression.

"I don't wanna wake him up." Mick stated. Everyone agreed.

"We can't just leave him here. I'll write a note." I said. I went to Fabian's song book and tore out a page. I grabbed his pen and began writing...

_Hey Fabian. We're all going out tonight._

_Trudy is gone with your Uncle Ade. We're all going who-knows-where. We have our phones if you need us._

_We didn't want to wake you up. Dinner in the fridge! Oh, and Nina's here if you need anything. ~Jerome 8)_

"There. Let's go meet up with the girls." I stated. We all walked to the living room and the girls were walking down the stairs.

"Nina was sleeping we left a note. How did it go with Fabian?" Amber asked.

"Fabian was sleeping too. We left a note. So, let's leave." Alfie said. The girls grabbed their purses and the guys grabbed phones and wallets. Then we all walked out the door, leaving the two love birds alone...

**Nina's POV**

I woke up to a knocking at my door.

"Come in." I groggily called out. The door opened and in walked... Fabian? He came into my room and awkwardly walked to the other side of the room. He sat there for a few seconds scratching the back of his head.

"Ummm... I was just wondering if you knew that everyone left? Trudy went with my uncle and everyone else went... where ever." Fabian said. I just nodded. It was really awkward. He was about to leave, when I called out for him.

"Fabian wait! About that night-"

"There's a note on your mirror explaining everything. It's from Amber. I'll see you later." Fabian cut me off. Fabian rushed out of the room and shut the door. After the door closed, I felt the hot tears rolling down my cheek.

**Fabian's POV**

I. Am. Such. An. Idiot. She tried to explain, and I ignored her. She might not deserve it, but I was curious to what she was going to say... I walked down the stairs and went to the kitchen. I found some chicken in the fridge and put it in the oven to heat it up. I sat in the kitchen with my head in my hands thinking about Nina. I heard the sound of the fridge open and looked up.

"Sorry. I'm just looking for dinner." Nina said quietly. Her eyes were brimmed red. I knew she had been crying. Because of me.

"I just put it in the oven. It should be ready in about 5 minutes... Wanna eat with me? It's okay if you wanna eat in your room..." I stuttered out.

"Would it be too awkward to eat out here?" Nina asked. She had a point...

"No. I think we should talk anyway..."

"Oh. Now you wanna talk? Wow." Nina said with crossed arms. I sighed.

"If it's too much trouble, I'll eat in my room." I stated. I was as angry as her. She bugs me to talk, and now when I want to, she doesn't.

"Whatever. It's ready." Nina said. She took the tray from the oven and put it on the counter. I grabbed two plates and handed one to her. She took it and put a piece of chicken on her plate. I did the same and went to sit with her at the dining room table. Instead of talking, we ate in silence. Great.

**Nina's POV**

After a silent dinner, I went to the couch and sat down to watch the tele. I heard Fabian playing guitar in his room. It sounded good, so I walked towards his room and listened through the door. He began singing, and I pushed the door open. He didn't notice though. When he finished playing, I began clapping. He freaked out and hid his guitar.

"You're really good. The lyrics were... Ironic." He was playing the song first dance by NSN. That was the song we were dancing to when he asked me out at prom.

"Yeah..." He said awkwardly. I got an idea, then.

"Play me another?" I asked. He looked surprised, but shrugged and picked up his guitar. He began to play the song Cute by Stephen Jerzak.

Your eyes are blue like the ocean  
>And baby I'm lost out at sea<br>Did the sun just come out or did you smile at me  
>I've been trying to ask you but I can't seem to speak<br>Was it love at first sight 'cause I walked by last week.

I'm singing Fa la la la la...

Your lips look so lonely  
>Would they like to meet mine<br>You are the one that I've been hoping to find  
>You're so sweet that you<br>Put Hersheys out of business  
>Can I have a photograph to show my friends that<br>Angels truly exist.

I'm singing Fa la la la la...

You're as cute as a button  
>The things you do sure are something<br>Are you running out of breath  
>From running through my head, all night.<p>

Is there something in your eye  
>Oh wait, it's just a sparkle<br>Can you get a little closer  
>And help me out a little bit<br>I scraped my knee fallin' for you  
>But baby a kiss will do.<p>

I'm singing Fa la la la la la...

You're as cute as a button  
>The things you do sure are something<br>Are you running out of breath  
>From running through my head, all night.<p>

I'm falling in love  
>And wouldn't I like to think so<br>And every night I look at the stars out my window  
>And I hope I can see<br>The one that we saw together  
>It was just you and me and honestly<br>I'll look for that star forever.

I'm falling in love  
>And wouldn't I like to think so<br>And every night I look at the stars out my window  
>And I hope I can see<br>The one that we saw together  
>It was just you and me and honestly<br>I'll look for that star forever.

You're as cute as a button  
>The things you do sure are something<br>Are you running out of breath  
>From running through my head, all night.<p>

You're as cute as a button  
>The things you do sure are something<br>Are you running out of breath  
>From running through my head, all night.<p>

With each line, we moved closer to each other. When he finished the last line, our lips met. After a few minutes of kissing, we pulled away. Our foreheads were leaning against each other. I was staring into his eyes, and him into mine.

"Can I explain what happened?" I whispered. He nodded.

"Bryan came over for tutoring and he kisses me out of the blue. That's when you walked in." I whispered. He leaned back and stared at me for a few moments.

"Promise?"

"Yes." I replied. He leaned forward again and kissed my lips.

"I'm sorry for not letting you explain. Will you take me back?" Fabian whispered. I kissed his lips again. And to think. After 3 weeks. We're together again.

"What do you think?"

**Amber's POV**

We all never went anywhere. We were peering in the windows and watching what happened. We were at Fabian's window watching what was playing out. Even after 3 weeks. They were still perfectly in love.

Operation: Get Nina and Fabian Back Together- Complete.

**This is like, the longest one-shot I've ever written. Tell me what you think!(:**

**Sorry for the grammer! I didn't read over this...**


End file.
